


Stolen Moments

by show_me_the_universe



Series: Crystal Souls [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Smut for the Crystal Souls series.Literally. It's Just Smut.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland
Series: Crystal Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822501
Kudos: 8





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> so. fun thing about smut, maybe I should also add this note to my other smut-related fics.
> 
> I'm asexual, and I have a very VERY complicated relationship with smut and porn and erotica and whatnot. 
> 
> Sometimes, I am perfectly fine with it, other times I'm okay with reading it but not with writing it, sometimes it's the other way around, sometimes I am absolutely disgusted by anything to do with sex.
> 
> A lot of people have mentioned that the smut I write is so heavily emotional, rather than focusing on the graphic detail itself and like... that's just how I write smut, I guess? Because, as an asexual, the whole sex for the sake of sex thing just doesn't make a ton of sense to me? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling. If you're reading this fic, you're probably just here to read any combination of Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero getting it on, not to read about my own feelings on the matter.
> 
> Enjoy the smut, you horndogs. :)

It was a terrible idea and Glinda knew it.

But Fiyero was so charming and so gorgeous- and it had been such a long time since she’d ever made it this far with anyone- she didn’t quite want to say she was desperate at this point, but she was oh so close.

Fiyero led her down the hallway to what she assumed was a guest bedroom- it was small and not nearly elegant enough to be the bedroom of the eldest son of the royal family.

But it was clear that Fiyero didn’t care what room they were in- the instant the door was locked, he had her pressed to the wall in an intense kiss, his hands reaching to push her jacket off of her shoulders.

“Why the hell are you wearing so many clothes?” Fiyero grumbled as he pulled off Glinda’s shirt.

It was only then that she realized that Fiyero was in his nightclothes- which made sense, it  _ was _ the middle of the night after all.

“I’m dressed for my day job.”

“Day job?” Fiyero laughed, “It’s nearly one in the morning!”

“You know what I meant. I’m a thief, I gotta dress the part.” She kicked off her heeled boots, and she lost an inch or two in height. Fiyero was  _ tall _ .

Fiyero didn’t respond- just kissed her again as he got to work unlacing her simple corset.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Glinda asked once he had taken off her corset, pressing kisses to her chest, “We’ve got all night.”

“We  _ only _ have tonight, though.”

“Still, there’s no need to rush.” Glinda pulled him into another kiss, becoming distinctly aware of the hardness in between her new lover’s legs as their bodies pressed together closer than ever before. She reached for the hem of his nightshirt, “May I?”

“Of course.”

As soon as she was given permission, Glinda tugged off his shirt while he kicked off his pants, and just like that, he was in front of her, wearing nothing but his underclothes.

Glinda blinked, needing a moment to catch her breath. Fiyero was stunningly gorgeous- toned and muscular, the trail of blue tattoos wrapped around his chest and down his back, she swore that the azure markings of the royal family were glowing- maybe it was just the moonlight.

“Are you okay?” Fiyero asked, and Glinda was absolutely entranced by the rise and fall of his chest as he spoke.

“Yes,” Glinda answered, finally able to catch her breath, suddenly aware of the growing coil of heat in her belly, between her legs, “You’re so beautiful.”

“But you’re  _ more _ beautiful,”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Glinda said with a snarky smile, “But we’re not here for a beauty competition, are we?”

“No, I don’t think we are.” Fiyero laughed as Glinda guided him to the small-ish bed in the center of the room.

“Then let’s get to business…” Glinda said as she leaned in to kiss Fiyero once more, running her hands across his soft skin, his toned muscles, laying him down on the bed as she reached under the hem of his underclothes, letting his length spring free. She was impressed by his size- she knew she would be in for a treat later that night.

“Well?” Fiyero asked, looking up at her in anticipation.

“Sorry… I’m just a bit rusty on this, is all. And… you’re so gorgeous, you keep literally taking my breath away. It’s incredible.”

“I do my best,” Fiyero smiled smugly, “My younger brother is the smart one, I’m the pretty one. I got those genes, I guess. Wouldn’t have minded getting a few of the “smart” genes though either, but-”

“Shh…” Glinda whispered. Fiyero inhaled sharply as Glinda gently ran her fingers along the underside of his length, “You talk too much.”

“Right,” Fiyero replied, clearly flustered, “Sorry.”

“It’s been years since I’ve done this with a guy.” Glinda commented as she laid down next to Fiyero, lazily stroking his dick.

“You’ve done it with girls?”

“I’m not picky.” Glinda kissed his chest, right above one of his many tattoos.

“Me either. Of course, as first in line for the throne, my parents expect me to marry a princess, which I’m not against by any means. Girls are great, but I’ve messed around with my fair share of guys too.”

“Interesting.” Glinda said as she kissed her way down Fiyero’s chest, following the trail of diamonds across his abs, letting her teeth gently graze against his skin. She enjoyed the gentle moan she was rewarded with far more than she cared to admit.

Finally, she had reached her target, running her tongue across the length of her lover before pressing a soft kiss to the tip. She continued on, a combination of licking, sucking, and stroking, enjoying every little sound of pleasure she was able to get out of Fiyero.

Glinda would never admit it, but she liked giving others pleasure more than she liked receiving. There was something about being in control of the situation, of reducing her lover to a stuttering mess, that felt so rewarding. Perhaps it had something to do with her techniques of flirting to get away with her crimes. Maybe being in control in the bedroom was little more than an extension of her weaponized flirting.

As good as sex felt, she hated feeling so… helpless, so vulnerable. She wanted to be strong, she couldn’t show her weakness to anyone, not even behind locked doors.

But, she would worry about that later.

Right now, she had an important task at hand.

She made direct eye contact with Fiyero as she took over half his length in her mouth, feeling him tense up as he gasped in disbelief.

She moved back up his length again, letting him go with an embarrassingly loud pop. Not wanting to hear such a sound again, she continued her ministrations with her hands.

“You know,” She mused, licking her own finger as she continued to stroke Fiyero with one hand, “You said you’ve done stuff with guys, but with you being royalty and all, I didn’t expect you to be on the receiving end of that.”

“Is it obvious?”

“A little,” Glinda traced her moistened finger along the rim of his hole, which had clearly been slightly stretched over time. Hesitantly, she slipped in a fingertip to see how he would respond.

“Let’s… not do that tonight.” Fiyero said, his breath hitching. “Never tried anything like that with a girl before.”

“I’ve never tried anything like that, period. It can wait, though. If our paths ever cross again, then maybe we can experiment a bit. For now…” Glinda began to stroke her lover faster, “We’ve got more important things to focus on.”

“You know,” Fiyero said, his voice quivering with anticipation, “For the record, I’m not always on the receiving end with guys, it really depends on the time and the place and who I’m with and-”

“You still talk way too much, dear.” Glinda said, shutting him up with a kiss as she kept up her ministrations.

Before long, she felt him tense up and moan into the kiss as he came, spilling out all over his own stomach.

“Shit…” Fiyero trailed off, reaching for a handkerchief to clean himself off.

Glinda smiled. She truly felt amazing, sitting there, watching how dazed this man was in the afterglow- all because of her. She felt powerful.

She felt powerful- that is, until Fiyero urged her to lay on her back and he slid off her pants and underwear in one swift motion and she opened her legs for him, giving in to her own desires.

Fiyero truly was an excellent lover- he seemed to know exactly where to touch her, immediately reaching with two fingers, finding that spot deep inside her that some of her previous lovers had never managed to find, and almost instantly she was burning up with pleasure.

He pressed kisses to the inside of her legs while pumping his fingers inside of her, it had been ages since she was loved so tenderly, so expertly.

Glinda was only seconds away from coming undone- she could feel it.

But then Fiyero eased up and backed away, leaving her wanting more.

“Well?” Glinda asked, quickly growing frustrated.

“Give me a second.” Fiyero crossed the room, returning with a condom made from animal skin. Or Animal skin... Glinda really didn’t want to think about it right now.

Glinda groaned as Fiyero slowly sank into her- she had known from the start that his size would be a lot to handle. 

She gasped when she felt the warmth of his skin against the underside of her legs, a sure sign that he was sheathed fully inside of her. He paused there for a moment, letting the anticipation build before withdrawing.

For the fraction of a second before he thrust himself into her again, Glinda felt empty- so incredibly empty, like part of her own soul was gone.

He slid back into her again, and Glinda wrapped her legs around his waist out of pure instinct- she wanted-  _ needed _ \- to keep him as close as possible.

He began to thrust faster, hitting a spot inside Glinda that she’d never been touched before.

“Fiyero…” She whispered, guiding his hand to rub her clit before pulling him down into a kiss. She definitely moaned his name again, but it was swallowed up in the kiss.

She was worried- had she gotten too attached to Fiyero in such a short span of time?

No time for worries… she needed to focus in order for this moment to reach its full potential.

She felt herself reaching her peak finally, finally she was almost there- Fiyero pressed harder against her clit, rubbing in tiny circles, and that combined with his incessant thrusts and his lips warm and soft against her neck was everything she needed to be pushed over the edge.

She tensed up, her vision sparkling white as Fiyero continued to move within her, drawing out her bliss as long as possible.

“Fiyero-” Glinda gasped, nudging him away until he got the point and pulled out. She was blissfully overwhelmed, overstimulated. She couldn’t take any more, but she wanted to help her newfound lover finish the night right.

She slipped off the condom, gingerly stroking his dick a few times before wrapping her lips around him and sucking fast and hard.

He came almost instantly, and Glinda wasn’t quite sure how to react when he spilled himself into her mouth- she’d never done that before.

Hesitantly, she swallowed, using her free hand to wipe off her face.

“Glinda… my god… Glinda…” Fiyero flopped on the bed, clearly exhausted, “You’re incredible.”

“So are you.” Glinda laid down next to him, crawling under the covers.

“So did I seduce you or did you seduce me?”

“Honestly?” Glinda sighed, still reeling from her orgasm, “I think it was a little of both.”


End file.
